Phishing is now a persistent threat in the email ecosystem. Much effort has been expended recently by security vendors and mailbox providers to thwart this threat. A phishing attack always relies on a Universal Resource Locator (URL) that leads the unsuspecting user to a phony website. Indeed, the side effect URL is the cornerstone of a phishing attack.